Finally, I'm Mrs Gray!
by 0o-ThisIsMe-o0
Summary: I waited for that day all along! and finally it came.YAY.I'm Mrs.Gray!   Niley. One-shot. My first one-shot, i couldn't find better summery, so please just read and tell me what you think about it, it's better than the summery, i promise :D


**Hey guys, it's my first one-shot, and I know that I'm not gonna have more than one review or something, but I'm still posting it, because maybe faith have a surprise for me! :D :D (I'm an optimistic person). **

**I had the idea yesterday before going to sleep, I was reading a magazine and it just came :) and I was thinking about making one0shot for a long time, so here it's finally :)**

**Hope you enjoy it, and I hope that I enjoy reading some reviews ;)**

I felt the sunshine warm my face, as I slowly opened my eyes, I tried to get up when I felt a pair of arms around my waist, making me unable to move. I smiled widely and now I was fully awake!

I looked at his sleeping figure beside me, he was sleeping peacefully, and he was cute while sleeping. God, I can't believe what just happened yesterday! Ladies and gentlemen, that sleeping man beside me is my husband, Nick Gray!

As you see, we just got married yesterday, I can't describe how happy I was, and still, the way we both said 'I do' while staring into each other eyes smiling, forgetting all the audience watching us, it was amazing.

I looked at the ring around my finger, with the pink diamond. Oh, how much I love that ring! I still remember that day, like it was yesterday!

**Flashback:**

_It was our two years anniversary, and I was wondering what's his plans for today, he didn't tell me anything about it, though I bought him his present, I bought him a watch I'm sure he's gonna like._

_I was sitting in my apartment curiosity washing over me! I don't know if he even remember, he better do, we didn't talk about that day at all, and I was begging to worry if he forgot! Bu he can't, can he?_

_I finally gave up and decided to call him, I grabbed my cell phone and dialed his familiar number, 1 ring, 2 rings, 3 rings, 4 rings….._

_Finally!_

"_Hello." He answered in a … sleepy voice?_

"_Oh, hey. Um, did I wake you up or something?" I asked biting my lip._

"_Actually yeah." He answered sighing._

"_Oh, sorry." I said disappointed._

"_No problem, what did you want anyway?" he asked._

"_Um, nothing, I was just, uh, wondering, if we can, you know, go out today!" I said fighting back my tears._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, I'm really tired, it was a rough day it work yesterday, and I just need to relax." He said._

"_Oh, okay, it's fine, maybe, maybe another time." I said my voice cracking._

"_Yeah, maybe, love ya." He answered, it looks like he already went back to sleep._

"_Love you too." I said and hung up, letting all my tears fall on my cheeks. I was staring at the phone in disbelief. How could he? How could he forget that day? _

_When I felt the need to cry, I decided to call the one person who'd understand me too well, even though they're not in town now, but one call may make me better. I dialed the number and put the phone on my ear chocking back the tears, which disobeyed me and fell down anyway._

"_Hey."_

"_D-Demi." I let out a sob._

"_Oh, Miley, what's wrong? Oh hold on." She said, "Excuse for a second." I heard her telling whoever she was setting with. "What's wrong Miles?" she came back._

"_If you're busy I can ca-"_

"_No, nothing can make me busy for you, so spell."_

"_He forgot, Demi, he forgot, our anniversary." I said._

"_Oh, Miles, I'm sorry." She said sympathy dropping from her voice._

"_How could he forget it?" I said. She sighed._

"_I'm sure he didn't."_

"_He's sleeping, now." I said bitterly._

"_Anyway, Miley, I want you to stay strong and do something for me." She said seriously. And I was confused._

"_What?" I asked confused._

"_Go check who's on the door." She said making me more confused._

"_Wha-" before I even had the chance to complete I heard the doorbell, "Hold on, Demi." I said as I stood up and went towards the door opening it, and what I saw made my jaw drop hitting the floor._

_Right in front of my boyfriend was on one knee, smiling at me holding the most beautiful ring I have ever seen before "Will you marry me, Stewart?" he said nervously._

_I felt my cheeks hurting from the size of the grin on them, but boy, I didn't care, the next thing I felt was Nick on the floor under me, as I ran at him hugging him so tight, I took him by a surprise that we both fell on the floor!_

"_I can't believe you're even asking." I said still hugging him._

**End of flashback.**

I chuckled as I remembered that day, I totally looked dump running towards him like that, but once again, I don't care. He's still asleep in front of me now. I ran my hand throw his curly hair earning a moan from him. I smiled at his sight. When we first met it was impossible to say that we'd end up married, if you saw how we was yelling at each other, you'd say that we're enemies for so long, and it was just our first meeting.

**Flashback:**

_I was heading home after a long exhausting day at work, I opened the radio, singing along to whatever song was on, I just wanted to go and lay on my bed and drift to dreamland, I was so tired. Here I'm just a few blocks, and I'll reach, that's when BAM!_

_It took me a few seconds to figure out what happened, I opened my eyes and looked at my left to see a black Mustang looked like it was already a part of my car, after it hit it, yeah, it was that bad._

_My jaw dropped at the sight, and I gasped and got out of the car really pissed off, and it really look worse million times from the outside the the inside._

"_What the..." I said and looked at the tall man who came out of the car that destroyed mine. "Don't you look where you're going?" I yelled._

"_Me? It's you who doesn't look around while driving, or were you focusing on the radio that you don't care about the other people who are driving too?" he yelled back._

"_Oh yeah? So I'm not focusing on the road. It's totally your fault, you didn't look around checking if there were another cars." I yelled back._

"_I did. You just showed up in front of me suddenly."_

"_Why? Am I a ghost?"_

"_Only you can answer that question." He said and I gasped making him smirk._

"_Y-you're such a jerk." Was all I could come with, and headed towards my car. Once I was inside I tried to run the engine, and my luck, it didn't! so I got out of the car and kicked the door after me, I looked around and saw that he was it the same spot still smirking._

"_What? Are you happy now? I'm stuck here until some see that I'm pathetic enough and take me home, and it's all because of you." I spat._

"_You know, despite off the fact it was your fault, I'm gentle enough to not let a beautiful lady like you here be herself." He said._

"_Oh, thank you, but what made you so sure that I'll accept that." I said faking a smile with a fake sweet voice._

"_You need me." He shrugged._

"_Ha! In your dreams." I said crossing my arms looking around for any sign that there's a car coming, I told you that I'm lucky!_

"_C'mon, there's barley a car pass here, and if you were lucky enough and there was one, then what make you so sure that they'll take you with them?" he said. I didn't respond thinking about it. "Well, I tried, and I was going to fix your car too." He said and started to turn around walking towards his car, he entered the car and started the engine, and was about to walk away!_

"_Wait." I said suddenly making him turn towards me trying to hide a smirk, "Can you take me with you?"_

"_Sorry, I have plans." He said and I glared at him as he chuckled, "I was kidding, come on in." he said and I went and entered ext to him on the passenger seat._

"_By the way I'm Nick." He said driving away._

"_Miley." I said looking out the window._

"_Glad to know you." He said._

"_Well, I'm not." I mumbled but he heard me._

"_Well, I'm not forced to left you here young lady, and I was gentle that I offered you come with me, so be nice too."_

"_You kinda had to take me with you, after you broke my car." I said._

"_It wasn't my fault." He complained, "But then again I offered to fix it." He said._

"_That's because you know it was your fault." I mumbled and he heard too._

"_I heard that." He smiled! "But, I don't care." He said smiling as I looked at him confused and suddenly realized that he was cute!_

**End of flashback.**

After he fixed my car and gave it back to me he asked me on a date, and it all happened so fast, I don't know what happened next, but I suddenly found myself with the most amazing boyfriend, who's now my husband.

I felt him move a little in his sleep, before finally having an attempt to open his eyes, and as soon as he did, he saw me and smiled.

"Good morning beautiful." He said grabbing me closer to him.

"Good morning sleepy boy." I replied smiling.

"Wasn't exactly what I expected as a reply." He said making me laugh a little.

"Well, what did you expect then?" I asked him.

"This." He said pecking my lips.

"Ok, sorry. Next time." I smiled. "I can't believe we're finally together."

"And I can't believe that I'll wake up every morning by your pretty face." He smiled.

"Well, what about some breakfast?" I said and he nodded standing up as I copied his move.

"What about you race me to the kitchen?" he said and started running.

"Hey, not fair." I said laughing as I ran after him. Well, that's the typical Nick, that I'll live with for the rest of my life, hearing people call me, Miley Gray!

**Well, what do you think? It's mu first one-shot, so please be nice and review :D**


End file.
